


Who am I ?

by Lycheeluv



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, I'm so corny stop me, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, hello this is my first time posting on ao3 please bear, seeking for brighter days, there's on jaydick centric and one with allthe boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 16:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15368985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycheeluv/pseuds/Lycheeluv
Summary: Jaydick and Batboys fanart in a Post-Apocalypse AU where most city have collapse and the Boys are travelling places to help out and seeking answers.





	Who am I ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lnologram](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lnologram/gifts).



Short version of the Jaydick exchange prompt : Post-Apocalypse.

I took some inspiration from Mad Max and a bit from the maze runner movies. It's the end of sedentary life for the batboys and they go on a journey to help out the survivors and just having regular fun. Truly, looking for new identities in this "new world" . Jason cringed a bit but end up back with the Boys after his journey with the Outlaws.

 

Maybe after some adventure and situations they finally come around each other  
Somewhere up on each other's lists that define their identities there's : Jason, Dickibird's boyfriend and Dick, little wing's boyfriend.

 

 

Tumblr @lycheeluv


End file.
